Love destroys
by DemonicPatron
Summary: This is my second solo on my Damon. I know it's not very good but I had fun writing it as I was new to the character and learning his traits was entertaining.


Love Destroys Part II

(Mature content/violence/Alternative Universe)

I have been vulnerable only twice in my life, and both times /she/ has been the cause. Now I'm too insecure to even allow words run through my head. She is waiting for her prey as a Vulture would stand by to watch me die; Feeding on my soul is all that she has done.

"Play a game? " Her dramatic entrance got me surprised. She is so much of an Angel. Her love was compelling, I was within and without it simultaneously, Under the repelling chant.

"Vampires! " I declare "That's why I despise Hotels! "

The words were a shock to me. I wanted her presence yet I wanted her gone. That poisonous body was my undoing yet I didn't care. How easily she sniffed me out kind of made me happy. Perhaps it was the blood she took from me nights before or was it in the deepest places in my head, which I shall never seek, that we both knew we think the same way.

"Come to seduce me? " A chuckle drives out of me with a finger pointed towards her frame. She'd be the definition of Snow White with her red lips and her dark hair.

" I don't think you get the memo." Her warm breath pours over me as she speaks in closed distance. "That goes the other way around…boy" The pleasant whisper against my skin turns into smashed arrogance with her last remark.

"Call me a boy one more time and I'll tear out your tongue "Words come out more seductively than I had originally planned. Her childish giggle helps contain my anger.

" I want my ring back " Her demand turns what was about to become a sweet kiss to a hateful face. I bring her close making sure each word is heard clearly " #Stefan gave it to #Elena….as a token for his love. " Stretching the letter L , my intention lays with hurting her. She pushes me away clearly annoyed. " it wasn't /his/ to /Give/ . It was supposed be something you could remember me with. " the annoyance in her voice is merely set to break out the rage within me.

"No! " I shout turning away from her. A hand parted from my body pointing to the floor " It Was /Mine/ . I earned that ring! "The thick husky voice yelling at her echoes around the room.

"It belonged to neither of you" She insists raising the tone as high as mine.

A hand grabs the edge of an old coffee table and I flip it over in sheer agony. She starts saying something but my loud voice overcomes her plea to be heard " Now…I was ready! I was ready to share it. To do as the manipulative bitch commanded! "a deadly silent falls while I turn my side to face her. Both my hands rose mocking the words she once said "joyous companions forever"

Instead of responding to my words on the spot she swallows and stares at me as i confess things I have never admitted before…not even in the most desperate times…not even to myself.

"Instead of joy I have had an eternity of loneliness! Going through the same night over and over again thinking about what I had done wrong. I was ready to share /you!/ To share the only thing I never wished for anyone to lay eyes upon! "

The voice leaving my mouth only becomes louder and shakier as I advance towards her. " / I / was loyal! Not #Stefan…/me/! I deserved every bit of you. I mourned for centuries…buried myself in grieve! "

She turns her saddened face away from me. Blinking whatever humanity she has left, away. Her beauty is inhuman, monstrous. I should kill her as a service to humanity…but I can't. I'd die too. Both my hands cups her cheeks forcing her head back towards me, she needs to look at me as I display my last piece of truth.

"You could have come back. After 10 years…after 20! When your stupid 16 year old mind was mature enough to take it! 500 years #Katherine! Five hundred fucking years and you never cared to show your face! " I spit out my words with rage rushing through my body. Hands are now bruising her skin.

"All while my heart broke and bled for your love! And instead you followed Stefan like a rag dog!"

Just as bratty as she is, she cocks her shoulders away from my body, refusing to look at me as she whispers my name asking me to stop " #Damon…"

In the weakness of the moment I rest my forehead on hers, both hands grabbing back of her neck as I whisper " Why didn't you? Five hundred years, #Katherine…why didn't you come see me? "I hold back the tear that is about to give away my manhood. With closed eyes she shakes her head, refusing to respond. It only drives me angrier than I already am.

"Why? " I shout pushing her away and out of my space. She trembles a few steps and clenches her jaw. Clearly my mood affects her perfectly.

" I spent five hundred and thirty seven years mourning you! " i force words out, now I can't breathe.

"You were not the only one hurting! "She shouts back with a force close to mine. Out of nowhere a piece of wood has penetrated my stomach. "God Damn it, #Katherine! " I groan as I take the painful wood out. My own blood has stained my fashionable shirt. " Go ahead. Run! That's what you do when you have to face the consequences of your actions. " I only encourage her to find an excuse for fighting back. It works very well as she extends one arm, ready for her transformation. I roll my eyes with a half shaken head "oh please! Wasn't the last time you carved my chest open enough? "

Before I have the chance to turn myself the statue In front of me has turned into a tigress. She attacks me as soon as she has fully transformed. " /Not/ in the mood" I shout at her and grab the tigress with all energy within me to throw her across the hotel room. The collapsing sound follows a growl. I curse the worst things under my breath and create a fair distance between us. I will hurt her if she is close and I'll hurt her bad. How far has the mighty fallen? , I wonder.

The stubborn girl won't stop and leans back for an attack. She is getting ready to run and with that power, she'll tear my human form. " Fuck! " I yell before I take out my jacket and threw it on the floor running towards her with the same intensity. Somewhere between the floor and the jump my body aches and the full transformation approaches before I collide with her. The wolf and Tigress struggle just like we had before. She overpowers me. rips through my chest again. I refuse to lose. What was an unexpected visit has now turned into a deadly battle.

As soon as the animal allows me to breathe and sets me free my body transforms back automatically. It is too spent to heal itself in my Wolf form. Panting my way to my feet now I am real pissed. As though 500 years of bickering was not enough for her. I can hear the change in her bone structure. Having faced another way, I take a deep breath and allow the oxygen fill my lungs. With my hands parted besides my body I concentrate all my energy on the electricity within. Hate has won over my love. I turn to her with a dead stare, hitting her with the light that leaves my fingertips between her transition. I take the upper hand as she stays fragile, forcing the shocks of electricity on her, over and over. She curls up screaming. All my powers are now concentrated on my fingertips. Walking the distance I use all my energy to see the electrical light hit her one more time. Her back arches in pain, she breathes through her teeth soundly. If I die at least I have died giving her a taste of what my life felt without her highness in it.

Her skin is exposed…vulnerable. The boiled blood and the burning flesh makes me realize…what am I doing? I lower my hands, stretching one for her to get up. She places her hand within mine, getting up to her feet. I wish that would be the end but as soon as she is on the same level as me her free hand throws a fist at my jaw. With both hands I grab her trembling shoulders as she tries to free herself. "Stop" I tell her mentally. Catching the color of her lips , in one quick movement I capture it with mine.

"fuck you!" she said while gasping for air and lunged at me, letting her tongue dive deep into my mouth. She kissed me like a mad woman only coming up to my height for air to scream at me "you fucking asshole" Our lips join again and her tongue dances with mine, kissing me sickly till she bites my tongue, causing me to pull back with a thumb that feels the corner of my mouth. She grins with her tongue feeling her teeth inside her mouth. That kiss had me good, my dick throbbed and I was so horny at this point that nothing could stop me. I grab back of her neck pulling her back within my tight embrace. Invading her mouth with my tongue. The force of her fast blur rushes in a wave I fail to catch . Next thing I know is that my back feels the cold wall and her mouth in on my neck, sucking the flesh violently. I was roaring drunk from her touch so I change places. Pushing her away, I throw her against the wall, instantly pulling up her tight dress. My fist grabs the laces of her panties and I pull it hard till it breaks off her skin. Meanwhile she opens my belt letting the lace hang loose as she unbuttons my pants. Her hands hungrily move on the zipper pulling it down. Before she can reach the hardness beneath I pin her back, grabbing her right leg to pull her up against the stone cold wall. Her right arm circles around my neck faintly. Only if I had a care in the world I would have waited to see if she was ready to take me or not. But she was. I force my cock in her folds, thrusting upwards before she has the time to adjust. She was wet and warm. I needed to feel the thing she gave me a taste of just about nights before.

She takes short and heavy breaths trying to welcome my hard member. Grunts leave my throat as I hatefully and forcefully thrust in her. With pressure yet slowly. Waiting for my tip to hit her cervix before I pull it out completely and repeat the process. I can feel her tight sheath, her wet core tighter and more pleasurable than what I remembered. Now the smell in the room is intoxicating. Her wetness has filled the air. Her palm hits the wall each time I thrust in her. With her head thrown back she groans. Her right arm around my neck soon becomes her privilege as she grabs a fistful of my hair parting my upper body from her. Snapping my teeth at her, I push my hips forward, thrusting fast and hard to tear her insides as a punishment for her parting my body from hers. She swallows her moans as her right leg pushes me deeper. Staying there for a few brutal thrusts just before she slaps me right across the face and pushes me away. What the fuck is wrong with her? Whatever it is it's turning me on even more if that's possible. I tremble a few steps and eventually fall on my back. Against what I had in mind she gets right on top of me. Turning this into a sexual fight. We both wanted the frustration of the past five centuries to be fucked out of us in a wave of ecstasy. I take the straps of her dress over her shoulder in my hand and I pull it down till her bare chest is revealed. Ripping the expensive dress I couldn't care less. She rides me good and fast. Taking me in full length as she moans. I thrust back into her, which is not necessary. Soon we develop a rhythm which continues to be more rapid and harder with every thrust. Her fist grips my shirt and she falls over me, hanging to the piece of material tightly as I ravage her.

"ahhh" she moans so loud all I hear is her voice. As though she is too busy in her southern reigns to adjust her position properly she thrusts back , her hips moving up and down on my cock. Each time she moves down to thrust against me her tits bounce on my chest. She falls onto me completely "oh shit. Oh shiiit " She gasps her voice shaking just as her body. Tensing up to reach her orgasm. Her nails claw through my shirt scratching my chest, ripping my shirt and drawing blood. She pulls up with her chest moving up and down as she shakes trying to breath. Like a sobbing person thirsting for air. She milks my cock within her. slowly rocking her hips on me. I reach up and she arches her back slowly thrusting against me. Now my cock is buried deep within her. So pleasurable I have to hold back. I'm not done with the ice Queen just yet.

Her fight for power continues as she slams herself back at me, While I am shoving my hardness in and out of her. Her hips rises and falls as her hands behind her on the floor are supporting her.

" Are you alright? " an unfamiliar sound interrupts my fine fuck. I'm so not in the mood to deal with the hotel complaining about the sounds right now. A devilish smirk leaves her mouth and I know she is about to do something evil. So before she gets the chance to screw my hard on up I force her down with my hand on her mouth. Pressing it hard over her mouth so she can't use her power to overcome the situation. I arch a perfect brow. " Not a word" I tell her mentally. I order and she complies.

" I'm alright that'll be all" I shout just loud enough for the intruder to leave. My hand still on her lips, you know what? This is kind of hot. Now my full weight comes over her, with my hand on her mouth , keeping it closed. My body pins her down as I relentlessly and unforgivingly thrust into her. She bites my palm driving me insane. Just parting my head from her body I pull back. My left hand twists and pulls all her hair in my fist. Snapping my teeth I give her a dangerous look " Stay still! " the demanding and dominating tone forces a trembling #Katherine to keep her body as motionless as possible. With the slightest sound I compel her to shut up and pound her harder. The desperate need for release has turned into a fight on the edge of insanity. Somewhere in between I turn her over unto her stomach and pull her hips up. She arches her back in an experienced manner as my palm shoves her head down. She submits easily this time. I won the battle. A pumping heart within my chest feels heavy, it drives me to move faster and harder. Freely without the fear of breaking her bones.

"fuck " I groan. Leaning over her body, I keep her pinned as she gasps for air. Her hands grab the carpet as I mercilessly force my cock in her wet folds. She moans loudly and I grab a fistful of her hair to pull her towards me. To look at that fucking beautiful face as I shoot my cum in her.

We both become undone in the arms of the other. Whom I can't resist. The one who has caused the pain yet…she feels like heaven.

So I should add this one to my list…I should start again. I have been vulnerable 3 times in my life and each time #Katherine Pierce has been the cause. Don't let love come in the way because destroy is all that it does. Even the slightest bit of it. Love destroys…


End file.
